1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to security measures for electronic devices and, more particularly, to security measures for entertainment devices having self-contained, audiovisual presentations for rent to passengers of conveyances such as commercial airline flights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rental of entertainment devices having self-contained, audiovisual presentations to be used by passengers during a commercial airline flight can provide individually tailored, current entertainment and other services to the passengers during the commercial flight. Unfortunately, conventional security measures for electronic devices generally afford an insufficient degree of protection from theft of the valuable audiovisual properties that would be stored on the self-contained, in-flight entertainment device. Without a level of security greater than conventional approaches, adoption of self-contained, in-flight entertainment devices having current movies and other audiovisual presentations could suffer due to risks involved with allowing members of the general public to rent such devices. Consequently, prior support for their implementation has not been available.